Bo Larsson
| birth_date = | birth_place = Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | position = Midfielder/Striker | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1962–1966 | clubs1 = Malmö FF | caps1 = 86 | goals1 = 67 | years2 = 1966–1969 | clubs2 = VfB Stuttgart | caps2 = 88 | goals2 = 21 | years3 = 1969–1979 | clubs3 = Malmö FF | caps3 = 222 | goals3 = 52 | years4 = 1980 | clubs4 = Trelleborgs FF | caps4 = | goals4 = | nationalyears1 = 1964–1978 | nationalteam1 = Sweden | nationalcaps1 = 70 | nationalgoals1 = 17 | manageryears1 = | managerclubs1 = }} Bo "Bosse" Göran Larsson (born 5 May 1944) is a former Swedish football midfielder/striker. Career Club career Most of his club career he played for Malmö FF where he won the league championship several times. Between 1966 and 1969 he was an appreciated professional for VfB Stuttgart scoring 21 times in 88 games. As the best player in the team and loved by the supporters he was also awarded "Athlete of the Year" in 1969 by the city of Stuttgart. According to many he had a by far too short career as a professional player, but his wife Anita never settled to life in Germany, which made him move back home to Malmö that same summer. He was awarded with Guldbollen (the golden ball) in 1965 and 1973, and was the first to be awarded twice. In Malmö FF and among its supporters Bosse holds an iconic status and is regarded as the club's greatest player ever. International career Bosse Larsson was one of the national team profiles during the 1970s. In total he got 70 caps, scoring 17 times, and played at the 1970 FIFA World Cup, 1974 FIFA World Cup and 1978 FIFA World Cup. The Sweden national team manager Georg "Åby" Ericson used to say that; "When picking a Swedish national squad you start by picking Bosse Larsson, then you start thinking about which other players to pick". Beside Nils Liedholm, Bosse Larsson is regarded as Sweden's most complete player ever, being able to actually play at almost any position on the pitch. Personal life Today he lives a quiet life in Malmö. In September 2007 a book titled "Bosse Larsson" was released. The book, written by Jonny Ambrius together with Bosse (whom finally after many years had decided to take part in a book being made), is filled with stories from the whole of Bosse's life, but with the centre of gravity on his footballer years. Shortly after the book release he also gave his permission for a possible statue to be made in his honour and placed outside Malmö FF's new Swedbank Stadion|stadium. Achievements and awards *Most goal scorer of Malmö FF: 119 goals (307 games) *Allsvenskan: 1965, 1970, 1971, 1974, 1975, 1977 *Svenska Cupen: 1973, 1974, 1975, 1978 *Allsvenskan top scorer: 1963 (17 goals), 1965 (28 goals) and 1970 (16 goals) *National team: 70 caps, 17 goals (1964–1978) *FIFA World Cup tournaments: 1970, 1974, 1978 *Guldbollen (Swedish Footballer of the Year): 1965 and 1973 (the first to be awarded twice) *Best footballer of the Bundesliga: 1968–69 *Athlete of the Year by the city of Stuttgart: 1969 *Honorary member of Malmö FF *Member of the Swedish football "Hall of Fame" References External links *Bo Larsson at worldfootball.net Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish expatriate footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Germany Category:Swedish footballers Category:Footballers from Skåne Category:Sweden international footballers Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:Malmö FF players Category:1970 FIFA World Cup players Category:1974 FIFA World Cup players Category:1978 FIFA World Cup players Category:Trelleborgs FF players Category:Allsvenskan players Category:Bundesliga players